As computing devices offer increasing processing capacity and functionality, users are able to operate these devices in an expanding variety of ways. For example, cameras on mobile devices are capable of capturing high resolution images and delivering an image scaled or windowed to a modest resolution for further use by the user. In some instances, however, there can be an issue of how to control features that modify the image being captured, such as a digital zoom feature. As such, a variety of methods to enable and/or control these features have been offered on these devices, such as virtual buttons on the screen of the computing devices or re-purposed physical buttons. As technology evolves and as the features offered on computing devices expand, the way in which users interact and control these devices is changing.